An organic electroluminescence (EL) device using an organic substance is a promising solid-state emitting type inexpensive and large full-color display device, and has been extensively developed. In general, an organic EL device includes an emitting layer and a pair of opposing electrodes holding the emitting layer therebetween. When an electric field is applied between the electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode and holes are injected from the anode. The electrons recombine with the holes in the emitting layer to produce an excited state, and energy is emitted as light when the excited state returns to the ground state.
With an improvement in technology of prolonging the lifetime, an organic EL device of recent years are being applied to a full-color display such as a mobile phone or a TV, and the performance of an organic EL device has been gradually improved with improvements in emitting materials for an organic EL device.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3, a combination of an anthracene host with a specific structure and a diaminopyrene dopant is disclosed. However, a further improvement in luminous properties (luminous efficiency, lifetime or the like) has been desired.